


Can't I just sleep in?

by BlondestBrunetteEver



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, But maybe Lydia wants to sleep too, But she's not in this sorry, Cute, Fem Stiles, Female Friendship, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia and Stiles are such bros, Lydia likes makeup and Stiles likes sleep, Makeup, Stiles is dating Female Derek, girl stiles, idk i thought this was cute, stiles snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondestBrunetteEver/pseuds/BlondestBrunetteEver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mascara, chapstick and the occasional eyeliner was all Stiles did in terms of makeup. This bothered Lydia and Stiles knew it. Lydia believed that Stiles should try and be more girly and would sometimes do her makeup for dances and whatever, and Stiles had to admit it was cool what she was able to do with makeup but Stiles knew that she herself would never be able to be that good." Stiles really isn't into makeup because a) she likes sleeping in and b) she knows that she's not any good at it. But, Lydia doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't I just sleep in?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm back. I originally had a St. Patrick's Day thing planned where the pack got drunk and played Just Dance (only because I wanted to have Malia and Kira drunkenly dance and flirt because I secretly ship them) but time got the best of me and it didn't happen. Sorry :( But, here I am with an awesome story because I love Lydia and Stiles being friends. Sorry Derek's not in this. It just didn't fit. Enjoy :)

     Stiles wasn't one for doing makeup. She honestly cared more about the next comic book issue that was coming out than the next naked palette. Hell, people were lucky she even knew what the naked palette was (she only knew because when she saw it and laughed at the name, Lydia smacked her over the head with it. They really shouldn't make those things tin). Makeup just wasn't what she was into. She had a huge list of priorities that came way before doing her makeup to impress people. She was fine with the way she looked and that was all that mattered. Plus it took too much time. Would she rather have an extra fifteen minutes of sleep or perfectly blended eye shadow? That answer was obvious. 

     The whole thing of makeup was daunting too. Because she saw people who would do makeup kind of badly and when Lydia scoffed at them, she didn't want that to be her. She didn't know what colors would look good and she wasn't exactly sure of the differences between eyeliners and liquid and pencils and tweezers hurt and don't even get her started on winged eyeliner. She couldn't even draw a straight line in math class, let alone on her face with a weird liquid pen. And, no one was ever there to really teach her. Her dad didn't use makeup and her mom died when she was too young to worry about makeup. She didn't even really notice makeup until she and Lydia became friends. Scott didn't care about makeup and she didn't have many real female friends and that was that. So, mascara, chapstick and the occasional eyeliner, if she had extra time and was feeling good, was all Stiles did in terms of makeup. 

     This bothered Lydia and Stiles knew it. Lydia believed that Stiles should try and be more girly and would sometimes do her makeup for dances and whatever, and Stiles had to admit it was cool what she was able to do with makeup but Stiles knew that she herself would never be able to be that good. 

     One day Stiles was woken up at the ass crack of dawn by someone shaking her awake. "Stiles. Stiles wake up." Stiles jolted awake to see Lydia standing in front of her bed. 

     "Holy shit Lydia you are lucky that I'm wearing pajamas right now," was the first thing to pop out of Stiles' mouth because hey, sometimes it got a little hot out.  Lydia rolled her eyes. "Get up and get dressed. I'm doing your makeup for you today."

     "Ugh. Why? Why can't you just let me sleep in?" Stiles groaned hiding under her pillow. 

     "Because you look really great with makeup and it's fun. Makeup is fun to do." Lydia said, pulling the pillow away and hitting Stiles with it

     "Maybe for you, but I'm fine without makeup. I look great without it too. It's not me, and I would like to be able to sleep more. I was up late last night."

     "Oh shut up Stiles. Just get dressed. Plus this will be good bonding time."

     "I think we bond enough trying to save Beacon Hills," Stiles replied and, because she knew that Lydia was stubborn, she began getting ready as slow as possible, taking years to wash her face and pick out clothes. She was trying to prolong this as much as possible. Lydia waited patiently, tapping her foot to let Stiles know that she was waiting and not backing down. 

     "Okay sit," Lydia said once Stiles was fully dressed, shoving her in a chair pretty hard. 

     Stiles grumbled and groaned as Lydia began piling the makeup on Stiles. She groaned and worried about Lydia poking her eye out when she used eyeliner and wondered aloud why her eyebrows needed to be filled in and flat out shoved Lydia's hand away when she tried using the silver death trap on her eye lashes. "And done," Lydia said when she finished putting a light pink lip gloss on Stiles. 

     Stiles looked in the mirror in her room and she had to admit she didn't look that bad. Well, obviously she wasn't gonna look bad, she looked good, but there was only a tiny difference between what she looked like normally and what she looked like then. "Thanks Lydia," Stiles said, not really sure if she should thank her friend for forcing her into using makeup. 

     "It looks so good Stiles. It's not fair because you never wear makeup so when you do, you look good and because you often don't wear it, you look good without it. I couldn't just stop wearing makeup because everyone would compare that to how I normally look and I would look so bad," Lydia said kind of nostalgically (for lack of a better word) and Stiles looked at her friend. 

     "You know, if you ever don't want to wear makeup, I think it's fine that you don't. You're beautiful with or without it," Stiles replied. "I honestly never really see much of a difference and I don't think many people would care if you decided to not wear it. And if they do care, then they aren't worth it. Don't make decisions because of what other people think."

     Lydia smiled at Stiles. "Thanks. I like doing makeup and it's fun, just sometimes it would be nice not to wake up earlier than everyone else." Stiles pulled Lydia into a hug, because she probably needed one. Stiles thought back to herself two years ago and laughed at how she probably would have cried if she knew that Lydia Martin was going to do her makeup for her and let Stiles hug her. 

     "Come on. Let's get some breakfast. I'm buying," Lydia said and Stiles nodded excitedly, psyched to get a bagel. 

     Later that night, when Stiles was getting ready for bed, she noticed a purple package of makeup wipes that Lydia probably left for her. Stiles pulled one out and began wiping her makeup off. After about two minutes of pulling off mascara from her lashes and wiping away glittery eye shadow, Stiles finally felt clean and fresh faced. Almost the entire thing was black, so Stiles laughed and pulled out her phone to take a snapchat. Stiles went to bed, hoping that Lydia wouldn't come again the next morning. Getting up half an hour earlier than normal  was not something she wanted to repeat. 

 


End file.
